The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!/Soundtrack
''Fight it Out! - Game Soundtrack ''is the Soundtrack of the titular video game. Released in Four Discs format, composed by the In-Verse Sound Team feat. Pauly-kun as the Death Growl voice for one of the Songs, namely: It's Fun Time. Note that neither the Opening theme, nor the guest tracks are in this Soundtrack. Track List Disc 1 - Character themes from Vanilla to OVERLOAD #''Judgement Alternis (Sienna's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:57 #''Black Cat Knight ''(Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:42 #''B.E.A.U.T.Y. ''(Zelda's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:39 #''Running and Running ''(Gavin's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:46 #''Phenomena Intervention ''(Rose's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:01 #''Battle Nathan/Dreams ''(Nathan's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:10 #''White Devil ''(Lakia and Lucas' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:54 #''Glory of Might! ''(Roger's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:42 #''Kiss the Poison ''(Ameth's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:08 #''Undead Finale ''(Ron's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:23 #''Chess Pieces/Red Haired Scientist ''(Mildred's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:00 #''Domino ni Domani ''(Sebastian's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:53 #''Hungry! Hungry! HUNGRY! ''(Shawn's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:21 #''King Emperor ''(Aurelius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:54 #''Third Empress ''(Karen's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:45 #''Magician's Dark ''(Lloyd's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:36 #''The B Priestess ''(Blair's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:27 #''Whisperer of Imperial ''(Shade Prism's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 5:18 #''Wall of the Dead ''(Eliza's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:59 #''Lady of Mirage ''(Melody's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:39 #''Platinum Cross ''(Rock's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 5:00 #''Assassin's Mirror ''(Alice's and Reflect's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:48 #''Masquerade ''(Jazz's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:49 #''Blood Sport ''(Hiro's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:21 #''Mutation ''(Wilhelm's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 5:30 #''Black Angel ''(Ophelia and White's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:52 #''Against the Destiny ''(Feast Comet theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 5:39 #''Death Sign ''(Diva theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 5:52 #''CAPTAIN FREED ''(Freed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:53 #''Her Name is Letizia ''(Letizia's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:56 Disc 2 - From OVERLOAD to OVERLOAD EX #''Venus want a peaceful Life... ''(Venus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:45 #''M.A.R.S. ''(Mars' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:45 #''Rock it ''(Reed's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:54 #''Just Blaze ''(Adelard's theme) 5:10 #''Legacy point ''(Alicia's theme) 4:22 #''Go... Lyric! ''(Leonard's theme) 3:54 #''Harmony Star ''(Harmony's theme) 3:11 #''Fever-X ''(Maravilla Trio theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:40 #''Slum No. 17 ''(Melanie's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:16 #''Holy Heaven ''(Julius Caesar's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:52 #''The Force of Destruction ''(Valkyrie (Super) Sienna and (Super Blake) Neo Reed's theme) 5:35 #''The World ''(Mondo's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 6:20 #''The Legend of Arcana ''(Ballerina's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:21 #''Strongest Being in the Universe ''(Super Ballerina's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 1:46 #''Time to Fly ''(Cornelius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:27 #''Fire Stone ''(Maxima's theme) 4:35 #''The Razor of Armageddon (Anita's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:34 #''Amnesia of Noble Birth (Odysseus' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:02 #''Speedy Beats ''(Mariya's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 3:51 #''End of Eternity ''(Final Boss theme/Mirror match theme) 4:44 #''Judgment ''(Genesis' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 6:03 #''The Fool ''(Joker's theme) -Fight it Out Ver. 5:56 #''Ragnarok's Revolution ''(Sienna vs. Blake's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:28 #''Conclusion ''(Wilhelm vs. Gavin vs. Aurelius theme) 4:35 #''Dies Irae from Requiem ''(Super Wilhelm theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 1:58 #''Blood Beast ''(Geminia theme) 2:37 #''Double Standard ''(Nathan vs. Sienna theme) 5:21 #''Blood Knight ''(Shade Prism 2's theme) 5:23 #''Galia Kingdom Theme ''(Orion's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- 4:59 Disc 3 - Last Half and Story #''The Etude Symphony ''(Cadenza's theme) #''Violence with Style ''(Super Cadenza's theme) #''Arcana Warriors ''(Arcana Warriors Vs. theme/Super Arcana theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- #''The Heavies/Iron Ladies ''(Mildred vs. Eliza vs. Maxima vs. Anita vs. Shade Prism 1 theme) #''Trainin' at the Morning ''(Training Theme) #''It's Rockin' Time ''(Ultimate Finale Theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- #''Crusaders theme -Part 1- ''(Tiberius' theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- (From Dream Revolution) #''Crusaders theme -Part 2- ''(Agni's theme) -Fight it Out Ver.- (From Dream Revolution) #''Beats 4 ''(Menu theme) #''Beats 3 ''(OVERLOAD EX Menu theme) #''Beats 2 ''(OVERLOAD Menu theme) #''Beats ''(Fight it Out! Menu theme) #''Dance Battle ''(Fight it Out! Character select theme) #''Versus Yourself ''(OVERLOAD Character select theme) #''Third Megaton ''(OVERLOAD EX Character select theme) #''Lobby theme #''Challenger Awaits for You! (New challenger theme) #''Victory is Mine! ''(Winner theme) #''Oops! ''(Loser theme) #''Until it Lasts ''(Continue theme) #''Awaits for a Comeback ''(Game over) #''Story Mode Select #''Scenario 1 -Holy Drive-'' #''Scenario 2 -Start the Adventure-'' #''Scenario 3 -Stop Time!-'' #''Scenario 4 -It's Fun time!-'' #''Scenario 5 -Arcana-'' #''Scenario 6 -Ballerina's dance-'' Disc 4 - Final Story Mode Side and Extra #''Scenario 7 -I'll Protect you!-'' #''Scenario 8 -Explosive Lament-'' #''Scenario 9 -The Sadness of ze Lord-'' #''Scenario 10 -Happy Ending-'' #''Scenario 11 -Delusions of Mistrust-'' #''Scenario 12 -Anthem-'' #''Scenario 13 -Rebirth-'' #''Scenario 14 -Goodbye-'' #''Scenario 15 -Redemption-'' #''Justice and Faith -Staff Roll Theme- (Arcade and Story Mode from Part 1&2)'' #''Redemption Equals Death -Staff Roll theme- (Story Mode from Short Stories)'' #''May it save us... -Staff Roll theme- (Story Mode from Original Arc.)'' #''Trial Theme'' #''Mecha/Team Battle theme'' #''Madness and Trace (Zeta Maximus theme) #''A Knight's kiss -Vocal theme-'' #''Dance Battle Versus Yourself into the Third Megaton (Character select Medley remix) Covers Each cover, like the others has a different character, however, the main cover resembles more of heavy metal art rather than the other main titles. *'Main': Divine's true mech form Up to Arche's humanoid form holding a Random Tarot Card and Silver in on the middle with a pentagram. *'Disc 1': Adelard and Maxima *'Disc 2': Cadenza and Joker *'Disc 3': Orion and Blake *'Disc 4': Genesis and Sienna Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Soundtrack Category:Sub pages